


【法英】【ABO】NewLife 02

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373





	【法英】【ABO】NewLife 02

【11/23】

两个人终于分得开时，弗朗西斯披着浴袍就赶着要继续做晚餐了，他在下床时顺手把枕套拆了下来──床单等会再说。

「你不休息一下吗？」床上的人接过他抛过去的干净枕套，一边装一边问。「我反正是不饿。」

「等你饿的时候才要煮就来不及了。」他只留下这句话就匆匆下楼。

毕竟是发情期，现在亚瑟大概走路还会晃，可是弗朗西斯也没办法像以前一样抱他进浴室，只好回归他们刚开始约炮时的老规矩：让亚瑟在床上待个痛快，他自己能去洗澡的时候就会去了。

回想起来，感觉那真的是很久以前的事了。有很长一段时间，他以为自己再也无法看见亚瑟像那时候一样恣意与他缠绵。甚至在今天做的时候，他也还是对这点存疑。

当亚瑟的背转过来光裸地对着他，他彷佛又看见了当晚错综的瘀痕覆盖于当下的白净之上，联想到前两天亚瑟一闪而过的神情，当时他对接下来要做的事只能用恐惧却步来形容。他知道亚瑟的发情期不解决肯定不舒服，却不知道解决的过程会不会引发其他痛苦、不知道每一个动作会换来对方什么样的反应，而这样的未知感正是最可怕的。

虽然他看不见亚瑟的脸，一瞬间的肌肉紧绷却可以感受到，于是他很快就明白为什么亚瑟会对从后面来的提议说好──不是为了让自己更舒服点，而是为了弗朗西斯的感受。这样的体贴对照他汹涌的欲望让弗朗西斯晕头转向，他讨厌这样濒临失控的感觉，他厌恶此时自己脑海叫嚣的交配渴望。或许他过去享受过情欲高涨的发情期，但经过那件事后，他发现面对自己过于蓬勃的欲望成了一件难事。

然后，是亚瑟引着他做完了。

亚瑟。弗朗西斯系上围裙时微笑着咀嚼这个名字。是了，亚瑟看起来是很享受。他重新明媚起来的姿态让弗朗西斯能够稍微放过自己了。

──

饭还没煮完亚瑟就下楼来了，他没去洗澡，衣服也没穿上，跟弗朗西斯一样只穿了浴袍。就算有暖气，在这种时节还是让人担心会不会受寒。虽然弗朗西斯好像也没什么立场叫他多穿衣服，不过还是尽快把晚餐弄好，好让两人赶紧吃完窝回房里。

显然亚瑟打的就是这个主意。

一回到卧房他就被亚瑟扯着滚上床，亚瑟跨坐在他大腿上，浴袍中央敞开的部分一览无遗。

「我以为你已经累了。」弗朗西斯想起身，却被按了回去。

「今天我发情期。」亚瑟漫应着似是而非的回答，拨开弗朗西斯浴袍的下襬，摸上对方露出的下身。

「唔、」弗朗西斯轻吟一声，身手也要摸亚瑟的。「你的发情期已经过了。」

「我说还在发情期就在发情期，少废话。」虽然语气强硬，不过坐在上头的人倒没有阻挡那只不安分的手，在它抵达目标时轻喘了一口气。

「你以前有──呃，在上面过吗？」弗朗西斯觉得他应该确认一下这个问题，因为他刚刚快速回想了一下，在他的记忆里亚瑟和他做的时候从来都是躺着的那个，用这种视角看他应该是第一次。

「没有。」亚瑟笑了一声。「你是白老鼠。」

「我很荣幸。」弗朗西斯通常不会在乎自己是不是对方的第一次，诸如接吻或性行为皆然，他们两个理所当然地不是对方的第一次，但他们怀抱着可以持续到成为对方最后一次的期望，这才是重要的──但是此时此刻，当他意识到自己是亚瑟第一次尝试骑乘的对象时，还是有一些说不上的悸动在胸口发酵。或许是因为他知道亚瑟对于性一向视作放松的一部份，喜欢什么力都不出地躺在床上任他摆布，所以他知道这不仅仅是那么简单的一份邀请，而是亚瑟跨出了他的舒适圈试图想做出尝试。

但他同时也有些担心，毕竟这个姿势很容易一开始就进到很深的地方，而亚瑟又是初次尝试，万一一个不留神伤到自己呢。

「你小心点。」他喘着说。

「我有先看过别人的经验分享了。」亚瑟边说边抬起屁股，扶着弗朗西斯的下身就要往前坐。

「你不用先扩张？」显而易见，弗朗西斯并没有因为亚瑟的话而安心下来。

「我们两个小时前才刚做过。」上面的人对于这个关心不太领情，自顾自地就坐了下来。

进去的时候两个人都皱了一下眉头，显然弗朗西斯的担忧还是有点道理的，但亚瑟的论点也不是完全错误。确实是有点紧，但前端不用太费劲就进得去一截。他双手扶着丈夫的腰腹，摇晃着一点一点加深。

从下往上看，他的眼睛闪着光，有点认真、有些狡黠，还盖着一层情欲，眼眶泛着一点红，跟脸颊的绯色形成了渐层，而这双眼也同样在盯着他。信息素不像发情期时那样浓郁，但还是恣意发散交融。弗朗西斯不得不承认，此时此刻从这个视角看亚瑟有种仰望神祇的感觉。他很难单单用一个「美」字去形容此情此景，只知道自己是沉醉的。

两个人都在喘息，一吸一吐与亚瑟摇晃的节奏对上了。终于，他在颤抖中坐到了底，这两个人也是一起叫出声。「呜啊、」

然后两人都笑了，亚瑟笑了一会才继续动作。他试着将自己撑起再放下，几个来回后就抓到了诀窍。很快地，随着上下摆动，笑声又成了轻吟，与吐息一起溶在两副躯体之间。他甚至感觉得到稍早在另一场性爱中被精液填满的生殖腔隐约在肚子里晃动，像是摇晃试管好让反应催化──意识到自己在胡思乱想些么让他的脸又红了几分。

「哈啊──」不知道在哪个瞬间，亚瑟突然注意到这些他自发性的动作并不会伴随那些令人不悦的记忆。这倒不奇怪，毕竟现在是他决定进出频率与深度，是他掌控了主动权，而他的大脑忙着控制身体动作，可拨不出空作怪。

在惊喜的同时他也动得越来越起劲，臀部与下方的肉体碰撞得啪啪作响，就这样加速直冲到高潮。「哈啊、啊──」

高潮的时候他全身绷紧，晃了一下差点从旁边摔下去，弗朗西斯连忙伸手去扶，他还没到，不过亚瑟内壁收紧时差点就让他缴械。

亚瑟喘了好一会的气，想继续下去却发现自己的手脚又软了，敏感的内壁对任何摩擦都像是触电一样，他只悬空了大概一公分就又摔着坐回去。或许他真不该在发情期当天做完后急着要试的，他想，现在状况变得有点尴尬，他是要再休息一会，还是干脆认输，让弗朗西斯换到上面？

他看得出来弗朗西斯在憋笑，果不其然，四目交接的同时笑声就涌了出来。弗朗西斯边笑边问。「亲爱的，这次就先让我接手？」

这笑声既让他气恼又让他怀念，亚瑟从来不喜欢被当乐子，对于嘲笑更是有着本能的对抗意识。弗朗西斯很久没这么对他了，或许直到上一刻都还将他视为易碎物品。正因如此，当他恢复本性、这样稀松平常地笑话他的时候才会显得那么欠揍──与真实。

既想打他一拳，又想吻他。

亚瑟选择了后者。

他揪着弗朗西斯的浴袍领子，像老鹰攻击猎物一样俯身猛冲，与那可恶的嘴相撞。弗朗西斯含糊地又笑了几声，抱着他的背翻了半圈，上下对调的同时亚瑟为了体内的研磨在两人相接的唇间发出一声绵长的呻吟。

「开始动了就不要停。」被压在床垫上时他意识到现在的姿势，不得不分开这个吻把话说清楚。「看到什么都不要停，都是假象。你能做的就是让我们急驰而去，而不是在那一刻停留。」

弗朗西斯不笑了，他的表情复杂起来，最后又化为一个微笑。「谨遵吩咐。」

「你伤害不了我的，你没那么大能耐。」亚瑟的手臂把对方的颈子勾下来，再次给了一个吻，关于这个吻，他不喜欢献吻这个叙述，要说的话应该说是赐吻。

「我爱你。」弗朗西斯用这句话的气音为这个吻作结。然后他的臂弯撑着亚瑟的膝盖内侧，把自己送了进去。

亚瑟随着进出哼哼，他那今天加了太多班的性器再一次立起，随着紊乱的呼吸一同颤抖。弗朗西斯的柱身避着擦过生殖腔口，而那满满当当的器官几乎要为了这些刺激而收缩着泄出一些几小时前的收获。

很快地他又到顶了，他抓着弗朗西斯的手臂爆出一声尖叫，前端溅出稀薄的液体，像是在说它所能榨出来的只剩这些了。而对方也低吟着在这次的紧致中释放，微凉的液体洒在体内的刺激让他又喘了一口气。太久了，距离上一次有这种感觉真的太久了，而这种久远是直到他再次感受到才有所感悟的。

他伸手去贴弗朗西斯的胸口，隔着一层皮肉可以感觉到那颗曾经因为他停下的心脏正在鼓鼓跳动，一开始快得有些让他担心，但随着时间过去，那跃动也回到了让人安心的频率。

这是一次不尽成功的尝试，但并不影响他感到满足。

 

【11/24】

「圣诞节你要加班吗？」弗朗西斯在饭桌上问。

「应该不用。」

一天下来他们都没感觉到信息素的变化，不过他们也都没提起这件事。亚瑟打算明天再去买个验孕棒，验完没有就算了，不需要特别说。

「五天，其实可以渡个假。我们现在规划的话比较订得到房间。」

「你上次出差是不是说那里很适合渡个小假？」

「冬天就太冷了，现在大概到处都在积雪吧。」

「那你有想特别去哪里吗？」

「其实我还没想，我只是觉得今年我们把休假都休完了，难得还有长假放，可以想想我们能做什么。」

「其实你只是懒得做圣诞大餐。」亚瑟把最后的酱汁舔得干干净净，然后对着弗朗西斯打趣。「可以理解，如果要我一个人对付整只火鸡，我也想干脆把人带出去渡假──喔，我可以帮忙的。」

「你可以帮忙布置。」弗朗西斯啜饮他仅有的半杯红酒，试图把笑意藏在杯子后。

「瞧瞧是谁在小瞧我。」亚瑟冷哼，也拿起他的玻璃杯。「我决定了，今年的假期我们留在家过个正统的圣诞节。你得教我怎么变出一桌的圣诞大餐。」

弗朗西斯三分真七分假地哀嚎几声，然后他们碰杯。

TBC


End file.
